


The Marshmallow Test

by supermusicmad



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, the marshmallow test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermusicmad/pseuds/supermusicmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes the marshmallow test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marshmallow Test

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what the marshmallow test is, I suggest you look here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QX_oy9614HQ Essentially, a child is left alone in a room with a marshmallow on the table in front of them. They are promised another one if they can leave it alone until the scientist returns.
> 
> Written for a prompt on the meme

Sherlock doesn't particularly like marshmallows anyway.

That is the assumption the adults have made, he thinks. He is four years old; therefore he will like marshmallows and want to eat this one. He wonders if any one of them, anywhere in this experiment, accounted for a child that doesn't like marshmallows.

He stares at the marshmallow. He knows this is an experiment, and that is something else that sets him apart from the other children taking part. He knows this is not just about the marshmallow. The scientists want to know who eats it and who doesn't, and if he doesn't eat it then he has proved something about himself. Something very good.

It’s a good job he doesn't particularly like marshmallows anyway.

Mycroft loves marshmallows. He’ll have waited, Sherlock thinks. He’ll have agonized over it and hated it, but he’s patient. There’s no way he’ll pass up the chance of having _two_ marshmallows.

Sherlock is still staring at the marshmallow. It seems to be staring back at him. He picks it up, just to check. Nope, it doesn't have eyes, so it can’t be staring. He squeezes it a little between his fingers. He likes the way it feels, all soft and squidgy like a pillow. And it smells nice too, like a funfair. His tongue snakes out and licks some of the dusting off the surface. Far too sweet. He licks it again and then puts it down.

Sherlock thinks of Mycroft, sat in the next room tormenting himself over that marshmallow, and laughs to himself. Stupid, really, to go through all that for a marshmallow. He picks up his marshmallow again, pops it into his mouth and swallows it down whole.

Why sit around waiting just to get another one? Sherlock doesn’t particularly like marshmallows anyway.


End file.
